What Women Want
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Danny does what Ember wants.


Danny has always thought that Ember might have feelings for him. There are just way too many signs.

Ember is always attacking Amity Park. She knows that when she strikes, Danny Phantom (that's him) will arrive to rescue his beloved city.

'It's like she just wants to spend _more_ time with me,' young Danny muses.

Ember always tries to control him and the people around him. 'Isn't that what most girlfriends want? Total control?' he wonders.

She also gives him many pet names such as "dipstick," etc. He thinks that this is her way of expressing her emotions. She is a tough rocker chick and she intrigues him.

By now, Danny is convinced that Ember has the hots for him so he decides to make a move, much to Sam's chagrin.

Danny decides that the next time Ember visits Amity Park, he will have gathered enough courage and will ask her out.

'No chickening out.' He gives himself a pep talk. 'Who could say "no" to me anyway? I'm cute. I'm funny. I'm a _superhero_ for crying out loud! Ladies love heroes.'

It does not take long for Ember to come back to his city. This time her scheme is to make all of the men fall in love with her.

She wants more attention. She lives for it. She loves it. After all, why else become a rock star?

However, she is not aware that Danny has convinced himself that she likes him and at the same time, has started falling for her.

Ember plugs her guitar into the amp and strums a melody. In a matter of seconds, the men of Amity Park come striding to her.

She grins deviously. Her plan has worked. She is very pleased, but even more so when she sees that Dipstick Danny is leading the crowd.

'He has fallen in love with me. Fantastic," she tells herself.

She sees this as a wonderful opportunity. She will unleash her scheme. No one will be able to stop her. The only one who can will not want to hurt her because he _loves_ her.

The crowd keeps forming and making its way towards her. The men surround her and she starts feeling overwhelmed and suffocated. 'Bad plan. Bad plan!'

"I wanted attention, but I didn't want to get squished!" she yells.

The men close in tighter and she tries to break free. Her guitar falls onto the ground and gets lost in the crowd. There is no way she can release the spell. She calls out for help.

In a matter of seconds, she is swooped away from the crowd by none other than Dipstick Danny.

He scoops her into his arms. He flies them to a building. He sets her on the roof. Then he zips back to deliver the guitar to her.

When he comes, he is so pleased with himself. Ember rolls her eyes. 'The love spell many _anyone_ act so stupid,' she thinks.

She strums the guitar and the spell breaks. No more men will be chasing after her or so she thinks.

She turns around to face Danny; he is making googoo-eyes at her. She starts to panic. 'Why hasn't the spell been totally reversed?'

She strums again. Nothing. She tries again. Nothing. She strums several times in a row and Danny is still not phased.

Ember collects herself. She tries to think of a plan. 'If the reverse spell doesn't work, does that mean he actually likes me?' She makes a face.

Right when she finishes her thought, Danny comes closer. He begins talking to her. Ember realizes that he is flirting with her. She is confused and a little grossed out.

Danny stops talking and looks deeply into her light blue eyes. His face becomes serious and he asks the question that is burning his lips.

"Ember, will you go out with me?"

Ember's eyes widen. 'Great! The dipstick likes me!' She makes another face. 'Why is always the losers who fall for me?'

"I only date _bad_ boys, dipstick," she replies and flies off. She is not coming back to Amity Park any time soon.

Danny is left on the roof all alone. He is a little crushed. 'How could she reject me? I'm awesome! I'm a superhero!'

He strikes a pose and flexes. 'But that's the problem, isn't it? She doesn't want a hero; she wants a _villain_. If that's what she wants, then that's what I'll become!'

It takes ten years for him to finally shed his goody goody superhero image. In ten years, he has completely transformed himself.

He has become Dan Phantom, the most dangerous and powerful ghost ever. Other ghosts fear him and his wail. When they see him, they flee.

His mission is almost complete. Now, he is going to find Ember so that he can ask her out again, but this time he will succeed for sure. How could he fail?

He finds Ember sitting on a ghost rock, strumming her guitar sadly. He approaches her and she looks up. She appears scared and shields her face with her guitar.

He comes closer to her and she shivers. He tells her that her dream has come true. She wanted a bad boy and here he is: the worst boy of them all. He asks her out.

BANG! She hits him over the head with her guitar and yells at him. She screams that he has ruined her vocal chords with his ghostly wail, which in turn ruined her life. She hollers that she hates him. She huffs and flies away.

Dan sits down on the rock that was previously occupied by the ghostly girl, the love of his life, the one for whom he had undergone this drastic transformation.

He sighs. He feels the same way he did that day on the roof ten years ago. He does not know what his next steps should be. Should he continue his villainous ways or go back to his superhero days?

He did this all for Ember and she does not appreciate it one bit. He also realizes then and there that he has no idea what women want and apparently, neither do they.


End file.
